


In A World Without You, I'd Rather Die

by Dragon_Angel_6712



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, TangFei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Angel_6712/pseuds/Dragon_Angel_6712
Summary: Please open the work to see why I haven't -more like couldn't- uploaded the original work here
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liangdian/Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Kudos: 13





	In A World Without You, I'd Rather Die

Due to some GIF difficulties, I can't upload this work here. Since I made the GIFs myself so I couldn't make up a link. This is what I have in store for TangFei and if you do happen to end up reading it then, thank you for reading and feedback is appreciated

https://my.w.tt/EEfFAyq8T8


End file.
